


If I'm Gonna Waste it, Gonna Waste it on You

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Protective Kara Danvers, Secret Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: “We were going to tell you I swear!” Kara insisted as Alex punched her sister in the shoulder and the Kryptonian feigned a wince.“You’re such an ass,” Alex whispered and rolled her eyes but pulled Kara in for a tight hug and grabbed Lena in as well.ORKara and Lena are enjoining their engagement party when it’s crashed by one jealous James Olsen.





	If I'm Gonna Waste it, Gonna Waste it on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I’d like to thank [ Jenny (@Jen_Mal12)](https://twitter.com/Jen_Mal12) on Twitter for this amazing [idea](https://twitter.com/Jen_Mal12/status/1061974114242568192). It’s finally summer for me since university is over for now so I have a little time to write between in my internship! This is kind of a mix 4x05 “Paradise Lost” episode and some stuff from the finale. The text in italics is a flashback. Sorry if it makes no sense; I tried. The title is also taken from FLETCHER's song [Wasted Youth](https://youtu.be/tCX2axvbE4o)  
> .

The rooftop party was off to a great start, laughter filled the air and slightly tipsy giggles traveled through the atmosphere.

Lena threw her head back and laughed at something Kara had said while the blonde sipped on her tea through the white straw.

Kara couldn’t help the smile that overtook her features just at the sight of her favorite person. She could not believe that the Lena Luthor was going to be her wife in a few months. She still wondered how she got so lucky.

Lena smiled warmly over at her fiancé, and damn she still couldn’t believe it sometimes. There she was in her Kryptonian glory. All smooth and hard muscles hidden underneath a soft white dress with yellow sunflowers printed on it paired with a low bun and her typical glasses.

Kara sipped on her drink with a soft smile as Lena unconsciously gravitated toward her and leaned into the warmth of her side. The blonde smiled down at her soon-to-be wife and wound an arm around her waist. “I’ll go get us some more drinks,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear when she saw that her drink was getting low.

Lena nodded as she leaned up to kiss Kara’s jaw gently with a fond smile. Kara adjusted her glasses with her megawatt smile that made her eyes crinkle around the corners. She reluctantly let go of her fiancé as she moved towards the table that had all the drinks sitting on top.

While Kara was pouring the drinks, Lena moved to the edge of the rooftop to look at the skyline. She sipped at the remaining of her drink as she felt someone walk over to her. She glanced up at the figure and determined it to her ex-boyfriend James Olsen. The Luthor rolled her eyes before he walked over to her with a small smile.

“Mr. Olsen,” Lena said coldly as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.

“Lena hey,” James replied with what he thought was a charming smile.

“I wasn’t aware you were invited to this party,” Lena retorted as she was very much aware that she would never invite James Olsen to her engagement party.

Kara glanced up once she heard a third heartbeat and narrowed her eyes at one James Olsen. Lena gave Kara a subtle shake of her head to Kara indicating to the other woman that she could handle it on her own.

The blonde nodded and gave Lena a small smile and a thumbs up. Lena couldn’t help but smile back at her adorable fiancé.

Of course, James mistook this smile to be something for him as he saw that this was his chance.

“Look, Lena, I hate how we left things. I know I was an ass before, but I’m looking to fix it. I’m sorry but can you forgive, and can we please start over?” James asked hopefully as he tried to reach out for Lena’s hand.

Lena scoffed as she eyed him up and down and set her drink down. Kara’s speech was three thousand times better than James was or ever will be.

_Lena sat next to J’onn during game night pretending everything was fine and dandy. It was indeed not fine and dandy though because her best friend had been lying to her for two years. Two **fucking** years. Lena had so many people lie to her face, but she never expected it to her best friend. When Lex revealed to her that the sunny reporter was actually the Girl of Steel, Lena wanted to be shocked. She knew that deep down her best friend was more than meets the eye. She was a terrible liar after all. Lena just didn’t want to believe the fact that her best friend, and truthfully the love of her life, has been lying to face for that long._

_So, she pretended everything was okay. Until later that night after she had gone home and Supergirl herself came and knocked on Lena’s penthouse window. Lena let her in as she sat on her couch holding her glass of wine. Supergirl seemed extra fidgety as she seemed to reach up to adjust nonexistent glasses on her face._

_Lena scoffed to herself as she noticed this. She didn’t know how she never realized that her best friend was National City’s resident superhero._

_Superg-, no **Kara** looked up at her at the noise and Lena noticed that the intense blue eyes matched the ones of her favorite blonde. They had the same nose and soft skin, those expressive ocean eyes, all down to the little scar above her brow. Lena was an idiot to not recognize it sooner. “I know,” Lena whispered as she drowned the rest of her wine before setting the empty glass on the coffee table in front of her._

_“Lena, I promise it was never my intention to hurt you,” Kara admitted as she fiddled with the ends of her cape._

_“Well you did, and I-” Lena began before Kara cut her off._

_“Give me a chance to explain. Please Lena,” Kara pleaded as she bounced on the balls of her feet._

_The Luthor gave a deep sigh before gesturing to the chair across from her. “You have two minutes.”_

_Kara let out a breath of relief as she all but plopped on the chair which groaned under the Kryptonian’s weight. “As I was saying, it was never my intention to hurt you. I was planning on telling you so many times. Rao, I almost did on that plane to Kaznia. If only you had turned around.” Kara ran a hand through her blonde locks with a deep breath._

_“That’s beside the point. The point is that I didn’t tell you because I was a coward. I kept thinking that if you didn’t know you would be safer. I realized that no matter what, you’re always being threatened one way or another because of your family so what’s the harm in you knowing my secret? I just had to hide for so long that it became second nature. Heck, even my own sister had to be mindwiped to protect me and the ones that I love.” Kara paused to take another breath as she glanced over at Lena who remained emotionless. Kara could see that her words were affecting the younger woman though; she could hear her heartbeat increasing steadily in her chest. Kara took this as a sign to continue as she made eye contact with those deep green eyes that she loved so much._

_“The truth is, I was selfish Lena. I loved the fact that I could be just Kara with you. I loved the fact that I could be myself with you. I just loved you. And I still do love you, Lena. So, I’m asking, not as Kara Danvers, not as Supergirl, not even as Kara Zor-El, but just as Kara, will you forgive me?”_

Of course, Lena had forgiven Kara and about half a month later they started to date, then Kara had asked Lena to marry her. The youngest Luthor was jolted out of her deep thoughts when she felt James’s cold hand atop her own.

Lena flinched at the sudden unwanted contact as he frowned at her. He had given her some time to respond to his proposal and noticed a small soft smile gracing her features. He took this as a sign that Lena was willing to give them a shot again. Apparently, he was quite wrong as Lena froze when he tried to grab her hand.

With a sudden gust of air, Kara appeared next to Lena as James noticed her body seem to unconsciously relax and lean towards the tall blonde.

“Hello. Is there a problem here? We don’t seem to remember inviting you,” Kara stated as she wound an arm around Lena’s waist and pulled the smaller woman closer to her.

“We?” James asked as she eyed the strong arm around Lena’s waist.

Kara opened her mouth to answer when suddenly a drunk Brainy wandered his way over to them. Nia and Alex were quick on his heels trying to reel him in before he did or said anything stupid.  
Evidently, it was too late as Brainy wavered on his feet and raised his glass to Kara and Lena. “Congratulations are in order,” he slurred, and he sipped his mojito.

James looked at Brainy with confusion as he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Brainy.

“Lena’s always right,” He slurred as Nia ran over and reached out to steady him.

“How many of those have you had to drink?” Alex asked him as he sipped on the one in his hand.

“The ginger juice?” he asked holding up the drink to look at it with narrowed eyes. “Twelve.”

They all looked at him with the same flabbergasted expression as Lena opened her mouth then closed it and Kara looked like a gaping fish.

“Ginger root kicks the booty of the immune system.” He slurred, raising his glass in the air once more, “long live the baby and long live The Legion.” He mumbled as Nia and Alex caught him before he passed out.

“Wait, BABY?!” Alex and James exclaim as they turn to Lena and Kara with suspire in their voice.

“What the fuck? When was this?!” Alex explained as Kara’s ears turned red as Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck with a groan. They hadn’t wanted to tell anyone until a few weeks later. Nia was the only one that had known because Kara was terrible at keeping secrets and the young reporter had guessed.

“We were going to tell you I swear!” Kara insisted as Alex punched her sister in the shoulder and the Kryptonian feigned a wince.

“You’re such an ass,” Alex whispered and rolled her eyes but pulled Kara in for a tight hug and grabbed Lena in as well.

“What is going on here? Kara’s having a baby?” James asked with confusion as Nia propped a passed out Brainy against a chair.

“We are having a baby,” Lena stated as she grabbed Kara’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“How?” James asked with a scoff.

“Well, Jimmy, when two people love each other very much…” Alex sassed as James gave her a glare.

Lena gave a very un-Luthor like snort of amusement at the comment.  
“It’s none of your business to know, but if you must we used a Kryptonian birthing chamber,” Lena said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kara nodded as she wrapped her arm tighter around Lena’s waist and rested her chin on the white part of Lena’s dress that covered her shoulders.

“So that’s why you don’t want to be with me. Why are you wasting your life with her?” James huffed as he rolled his eyes at the couple in front of him.

“It has nothing to do with our baby,” Lena insisted as she crossed her eyes protectively over her stomach. “It’s my life James and if I’m going to waste it on anyone it would be Kara and this baby. You’ve treated me like shit for so long and I’m not even sure why I put up with it then and I certainly won’t put up with it now.”

“But Lena I-” James tried to continue before Lena interrupted.

“No but’s James. I would kindly like you to leave please,” Lena insisted as Kara placed an encouraging hand on the small of her back.

James scoffed as she rolled his eyes at her, “you’re just like any other Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes flashed a hot orange behind her glasses but before she could react a slap resonated through the air.

James yelped as Lena curled the hand that had just made contact with James’s face with a smug grin.

“That’ll teach you to mess with my wife Olsen,” Kara smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest with a triumphant grin.

Nia whooped as Alex laughed in response. James left without a word, metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

“She’s not your wife yet sis,” Alex said with a small chuckle.

“Not yet but very soon,” Kara smirked as Lena laughed in response at her fiancé’s self-satisfied grin.

“You’re such a dork,” Lena laughed as she gave Kara a shove which didn’t budge the Kryptonian.

“Yeah but I’m your dork,” Kara grinned as she leaned down to give Lena a chaste kiss.

“That you are darlin’,” Lena smiled against Kara’s lips as Nia cheered happily in the background and Alex made fake gagging noises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader [ AnxiousHotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousHotdog/pseuds/AnxiousHotdog)! Hope you all enjoyed and oof that finale. Hopefully this will help ease the pain of that episode.


End file.
